


Supernova

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Lost
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.He felt safe.
Relationships: Sayid Jarrah/Charlie Pace
Kudos: 3





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains references to addiction.

The trees have eyes.

Staring, unblinking eyes that follow him everywhere and no matter how hard he tries, he can't escape their scrutiny. He contemplates hiding in shadows. But shadows have form; bony, grasping fingers that ghost over his flesh and they scare him more than the faceless eyes.

The sky has tears.

Weeping tears that fall in a torrential downpour, covering the earth in water and darkness. He tilts his head back and drinks deep, the water sweet, cold and refreshing. The rain chases away the demons in the forest, sends them sulking back to their hiding places and he wants the rain to last an eternity.

Drowning isn't a bad way to die.

The ground has veins.

Creeping through the dirt beneath him, running in thousands of directions and he can't keep track of them all. Crouching now, resting low to the ground and the earth bleeds beneath him. Water pooling in cracks and crevices until there's nowhere left for it to go.

His reflection seems foreign somehow. He's no longer certain who he is.

"Charlie?"

Yes, he knows that name. It belonged to him, once. Before this place, before this time. The ground shakes beneath him, blood rushing at the words and he falls to his knees. Sayid's at his side in an instant.

"What are you doing out here, come on."

Always watching, hovering, touching and Charlie wants so much more. Wants until he aches from it and it's still not enough. Nowhere near and he doesn't shiver as Sayid eases off his rain-soaked clothing when they get back to their shelter.

"It's like fire. Warm," he says, blinking until Sayid's face comes into focus and Sayid smiles.

His eyes hold disappointment, though, the knowledge that Charlie broke a promise and the sight is painful.

"Sorry."

"I thought I told you to get rid of it."

"I tried."

And he did, several times but each time the small bag returned to his pocket. It surprised him, finding it there, he has a distinct memory of throwing it into the ocean. He thinks maybe the rain brought it back.

"Try harder next time," Sayid tells him, wrapping him in a soft, warm blanket. The stitching is pale blue, like the sky once was.

He can't stop shivering now, nodding as Sayid pulls him to the ground, curling behind him until they're spooned together, nothing between them but the blanket. His skin is still damp, sticky and hot and Sayid feels cool against him. Charlie purrs.

"No."

"Please?"

He's hard, so hard, and his mind swims with need. Hazy fog of lust settling over him and he arches back into Sayid's erection, pressing until it's settled between his ass cheeks and Sayid moans. Low and broken and it sounds like thunder.

It could be the storm outside.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Sayid asks and Charlie thinks he might be speaking to a child.

But there are no children here, not in this place. This place isn't made for the whimsical notions of children.

"Fuck me," Charlie suggests, rubbing a little more insistently and when Sayid's hand curls around his hip, Charlie knows he'll agree.

He laughs, the sound bubbling into the space around them and it sounds right. Hopefully even, but his laughter dissipates, replaced by the steady drumming of rain. He's not sure which sound he likes better.

Sayid pulls aside the blanket, his hand trailing a path a fire; over his hip and down his thigh, pushing until Charlie rolls onto his stomach. Up onto his knees, his weight braced on his elbows and Sayid runs a calming hand down Charlie's back, inching lower until he's cupping Charlie's ass. Spreading him wider than he's ever been spread and Charlie moans at the first feel of Sayid's tongue.

Lapping, circling, pushing, worshiping and Charlie thinks he might just be praying. To his God or Sayid's, he doesn't know. He doesn't think it matters, they're all the same.

Sayid is good at this, almost too good and Charlie's half afraid he might come from this alone. He doesn't want to, not yet. He wants to feel need coiling in his belly for as long as he can. Until his body can no longer handle the sensation and he explodes with the force of a star. White hot and pulsing until light gives way to darkness.

"Shh..." Sayid murmurs, pulling away and Charlie registers that he's whimpering.

He doesn't have a chance to complain about the lack of contact before Sayid's pushing inside, spit slick cock sliding impossibly deep and Charlie bites his lip to keep from screaming. He can feel Sayid everywhere, fire racing through his body, humming in his veins and he shakes with need.

He imagines the eyes of the forest are watching.

Seeing their every breath, their every move and he doesn't care. He wants them to see, wants them to know he's not afraid. Not anymore, not here, not in this place with this man and they can't touch him when he's with Sayid.

He shifts a little, thrusting back until Sayid is curved perfectly against him, their bodies molding into one and Charlie feels complete, needed. Sayid's hands move restlessly across his skin, mapping, memorizing, and Charlie can't suppress a moan. It earns him a bite, sharp and stinging against his shoulder and he swallows a wave of hysterical laughter.

Sayid doesn't seem to notice.

Too intent on moving, thrusting deeper and deeper until Charlie can't think for the cock moving inside him. Bringing him dangerously close to orgasm and he reaches between his legs, taking his own cock in hand and pumping in time with Sayid's thrusts.

Sayid stills, his body tensing and quivering and Charlie comes. Against the blanket with the blue stitching and into his hand. A moment later warmth fills his body, leaking between them to cool upon contact with the air. Charlie's arms give way, dropping them to the earth, still locked together and his come is sticky and damp beneath him. Molding into his flesh until he thinks he might just absorb it through his navel.

It doesn't happen, and when Sayid pulls free, Charlie turns, onto his side, shifting back until he's resting in the curve of Sayid's body.

He feels safe. Tomorrow he'll throw away the bag. Tonight he just wants to rest.


End file.
